


[all闪+综fate]黄金王的秘密花园

by luoyangziye



Category: all闪 - Fandom
Genre: FGO - Freeform, Fate, M/M, Multi, 黄金王的秘密花园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyangziye/pseuds/luoyangziye
Summary: all闪向，预计是中长篇+脑洞小段子+番外的形式fate+综，正文正剧向，其他想写啥就写啥全文走lof和jj，ID洛阳子夜
Relationships: 卫宫士郎/吉尔伽美什, 所罗门/吉尔伽美什, 拉二/吉尔伽美什, 旧剑/吉尔伽美什, 梅林/吉尔伽美什, 藤丸立香/吉尔伽美什
Kudos: 23





	[all闪+综fate]黄金王的秘密花园

第八章 欲望与躯体

“以令咒的名义——所罗门，和本王交媾。”金发的王终于不耐烦了。

令咒是用在这种地方的吗！？也太任性了吧！就算不用令咒……好吧，不用令咒他大概还会拒绝吧。

明明有挣脱令咒束缚的对魔力，罗玛尼却一点也想不起来抵抗，任由自己的身躯膝行到对方身边，手掌轻抚上那张昨晚出现在自己睡梦中的脸。

唉，真是没办法了。

“怎么，还在本王面前走神？不是上次都警告过你了吗，不把本王的话放在心上？”

吉尔伽美什不满对方缓慢的速度，和毫不掩饰的飘忽眼神，双臂环上罗玛尼的脖颈，整个身体贴了上去。随后发狠咬住白发从者的下颌，像极了攻击力强大的野兽动情时的样子，企图用牙齿控制住交配者。

“吉尔伽美什——”伴随着疼痛，罗玛尼回过神来。近距离被一双红色的竖瞳注视着并不是什么舒服敢感受，如同扎入自己皮肤中的牙齿一般，刺中了他的心脏。

“本王在呢。”吉尔伽美什松开牙齿，嘴唇贴到前者耳边呓语般回答道。光裸的手臂贴在白发从者的前胸和后背，身前的那只手还在缓慢下滑，偶尔扯动一下内层的衣袍。

罗玛尼有些恍惚，这双眼睛他过去见到过，带着戏谑和若有若无的情欲落在自己身上。曾经他并没意识到那是怎样的一种眼神，此刻近距离的被注视着，他才恍然察觉到。

这位王怕是那一次见面就看到了吧，在我还是所罗门的时候。

看到我会和他交媾，看到了我无法忍耐的情欲。

忍不住加重了呼吸，罗玛尼抓住了金发英灵的手臂，对方不知是仍然遭受着疼痛还是打算偶尔驯服一下，没有一丝反抗的意思，顺着他的力道躺倒在床上。平时就难以遮掩住身体的马甲彻底敞开，肆意袒露着完美的躯体。

罗玛尼轻咬住金发英灵的下唇，舌尖探寻者让他曾目眩神迷的存在。

身下的英灵轻笑一声屈膝顶住他的小腹，随后一个挺身将腿根贴在上方男人的胯间。

被刺激的倒吸一口气，罗玛尼感受到了对方哪怕是深陷情欲依旧恶劣至极，随即又忍不住笑了出来，低头让鼻尖蹭上鼻尖，注视着那双有些迷蒙的竖瞳，再次吻上了对方的嘴唇。

这一次他不再满足于平淡的舔舐，在感受到对方传递来的魔力之后，发狠一般吸吮着舌尖。

亲吻中夹杂着魔力的涌动，吉尔伽美什明显感受到了体内疼痛的减轻，不禁在对方汹涌的攻势中热烈回应起来。两人唇舌纠缠在一起，晶莹的唾液顺着微张的唇角流淌到胸口处。

追寻快感的金发英灵忍不住再次将两人的下身紧密贴合在一起，隔着魔力构成的衣物一下又一下磨擦着。但长时间的亲吻让他有些受不住，刚刚经受过疼痛的身体已经没有了多余的力气。

“唔，快点——”吉尔伽美什轻咬了一口对方已经抵到自己舌根的舌头，催促着还沉浸于亲吻的从者。

对金发英灵这幅不耐烦的样子无可奈何，虽然还对对方柔软的唇舌留恋不已，罗玛尼还是顺从身下人的心意加快了动作。松开被他钳制着的手腕，径直探到吉尔伽美什的双腿之间，那条两侧开着高叉的裤子并不能起到任何阻挡作用，反而方便了他的动作。

“哈啊——”吉尔伽美什眯着眼仰起头，低哑的喘息中夹杂着舒爽的甜腻。伸手一把揪住了白发从者的头发，一直拉到自己身前。

“……您这样我可没法继续了啊。”罗玛尼无奈，金发英灵的肆意妄为让他不得不靠在对方胸口，嘴唇轻啄着身下光滑的肌肤，带着几分安抚的意味。

吉尔伽美什闻言不满的轻哼一声，却松开了手，隔着衣服不轻不重的按压着白发从者的小腹，对这位Caster身上的腹肌颇有几分爱不释手。

“那就给本王快点。”

带着挑逗意味的动作变本加厉，明明已经开始按捺不住黏腻的喘息声却还是嘴上不饶人。罗玛尼弓着身，虔诚的品尝着金发英灵的躯体，却被对方的一而再再而三的激起火气，下腹的灼热感自下而上，脑内如同轰鸣一般诱使着他加重力道。

金发英灵似乎终于满意了他的行为，由造物主钦定的完美面容如今布满了情欲的潮红，不再压抑自己的声音，随着他的动作不断发出舒服的呻吟声，主动将自己的身体送到他的唇边。

“真是的啊，就这么舒服吗？”认真的服侍着这位任性的王，罗玛尼总是对金发英灵坦荡又急促的举止无可奈何，只好顺着对方的欲望而为。

在褪下下身的衣物时，吉尔伽美什格外配合，将自己一丝不挂的躯体展露在白发从者眼前。

“怎么样，本王的身体可不是你那些庸脂俗粉能比得上的。”

罗玛尼看着他似是傲慢似是蛊惑的笑着，沾染上水色的嘴唇却吐露出有些煞风景的话语。

“那是当然，您的身体是独一无二的。”罗玛尼此刻满心满眼都是金发英灵白皙瘦削的身躯，胸前被他吸吮泛红的乳尖随着喘息上下起伏着。他早就无暇思索对方言语中的意味，并非初次经历情事的罗玛尼却已经无法忍耐了。

“哈，算了，下次给本王念念你写的那什么雅歌好了。”

罗玛尼简直要被气笑了，一个生前妃嫔无数，一个拥有全城邦女人的初夜权，真的要算起旧账的话，两人还不如先打一架再说。

而且，像是情侣一样赌气的语气，又算是什么啊？

“您是吃醋了吗？”

“你要笑死本王吗？”吉尔伽美什睨了一眼停下动作的白发从者，“与其赞美那些杂种，有幸伺候本王的你，不应该对本王的玉体顶礼膜拜吗？”

“……那看来我需要为您写一首更长的。”

“唔，本王就勉强收下你的颂歌。”

已经数不清他是第几次面对这位王时满心无可奈何，罗玛尼长舒一口气，重新专注着爱抚身下人的躯体。

“嗯啊——杂修，松手！”

“我可不能让您这张嘴再有力气说话了啊。”罗玛尼的手探到对方双腿之间，直接握住了濡湿的柱体，带着惩罚的意味，快速的按压套弄着，一下子将金发英灵掀上情欲的顶端。

“哈，哈——啊！”吉尔伽美什的身体痉挛着，有些承受不住突如其来的刺激，却难以抵御对方带给的自己的快感，忍不住挺起腰将下身送到对方掌中。

在灭顶的情欲中，吉尔伽美什揪住身下的床单，强撑着睁开盈满了生理性泪水的双眼，跪坐在他双腿间的白发从者浑身上下仅有凌乱的头发和紧绷的面孔，昭示着对方的忍耐。

“嗯，你这家伙，哈啊——”吉尔伽美什忍不住抓住对方的手臂，却无力制止对方的行动，半睁着双眼紧盯着白发从者泛着暗金色的瞳孔。

直到手掌中全是滑腻的液体，罗玛尼才停下了动作，拉开身下人的双腿露出随主人快要高潮而微微开阖的穴口，似是赞叹般的注视着。

“居然在这种时候给本王停下！”吉尔伽美什挣脱对方的控制，一下子踹到白发从者的肩头。

“耐心一点啊——”罗玛尼笑着一把抓住金发英灵的脚踝，将对方的双腿往两侧压去，“我可是想给您带来最棒的情事啊。”

说着他右手探进了柔软的穴口，在灼热的内壁中反复扣弄按压着，金发从者在他的攻势下不住的呻吟。

“啊！停下！”吉尔伽美什的语调中带了几分哭腔，像是被自己的声音惊到了一般，他深吸了一口气用手背盖住溢出泪水的眼睛。

罗玛尼抽出手，被刺激得软烂泥泞的穴口，不舍的紧紧含住他的手指，却毫不留情地被带出了一团艳红的软肉。

“蠢货，给本王进来！”

“遵命，master。”在身下人难耐的催促中，罗玛尼撩开了自己的下袍，将坚硬的柱体一寸一寸缓慢抵进穴口中。

吉尔伽美什发出一声高昂的呻吟，在白发从者压到自己身上时放弃了遮挡双眼，被过于巨大的物体插入的痛感和饱胀的快感让他忍不住抱住对方的肩膀，强烈的快感让他忽视了自己被分开到极致的双腿。

全都塞进来了啊。前列腺被狠狠摩擦的感觉让他失控的哭了出声，真的太刺激了。

太久没有经历过情欲的他，在猛烈的操弄中失声颤抖着，之前差点攀上高潮的下体在对方的的衣物上不断摩擦，伴随着对穴口无休止的撞击，从尾椎弥漫而来的酥痒和快感几乎把他逼疯。吉尔伽美什只能紧紧搂住对方，把泪水纵横的脸埋到白色的发丝中，狠狠的咬住对方的颈侧，想要把自己过分失控的情绪传达给对方。

吉尔伽美什觉得自己快到极限了，但他没有力气开口让对方下来，过分的快感让他无法思考，只能在对方的冲击中贴紧身体，寻求着更强烈的刺激。

罗玛尼感受到那扎进自己皮肤的牙齿，尖锐的痛感没有使他停下来，反而变本加厉的顶弄着身下的躯体。他已经察觉到自己失控的欲望，但他无法停下来，金发英灵的泪水打湿了自己的肩头的衣物。

再快一些吧，让他更舒服一些。

白发从者这样对自己说道。

他抱起已经瘫软的身体，按住那纤细又蕴藏爆发力的腰肢，让金发英灵靠在自己身上喘息片刻，又继续向上抽插着。

“啊——”又一次濒临高潮的吉尔伽美什仰起头，猩红色的竖瞳失神的望向天花板，忍不住绷紧的身体带来下穴痉挛般的收缩，却引发了更用力的操弄。

“够了啊！”在高潮边缘的吉尔伽美什发狠的揪住从者白色的头发，他要让这个家伙停下来，这种力道，是想把他操死在床上吗！？

罗玛尼痛呼出声，但却没有放缓速度，他一边狠狠操弄着，一边温柔的抚摸着金发英灵的腿根。

“放松，相信我，一定会让您舒服的。”

吉尔伽美什拼命让自己在潮水般汹涌的快感中清醒一些，他捧起白发从者的脸，额头抵着额头注视着对方被欲望攻陷的双眼，倒是比毫无情感的漠视要好得多。

“哈啊，这才像样啊，你这蠢货！”

他咬住了罗玛尼的下唇，舌尖强硬的顶进唇齿中，肆意的舔弄啃咬着，仿佛之前被操到失控的是另一个人。

罗玛尼在在这突如其来的亲吻中有些失神，啊，这家伙总是难以预料。他恍惚间看到了身着黄金铠甲的英灵，轻柔的舔舐着自己的耳垂，情人般的暧昧问道，“就是你这家伙，操了本王么？”

啊，果然如此。

金发的英灵早就知道了呢。

揭开了过去的疑惑，罗玛尼再次投入到这场“蓄谋已久”的情事中。

既然早就看到了，那也知道我会怎么做吧。

选择了开始，就不能随便结束了。

他尝到了自己血液的味道，按住金发英灵的腰胯用力顶弄着，狠狠的撞击对方软烂不堪的内壁。

这样才对，再用力一些，你一定是喜欢的。

他怀中的身躯无声的抽搐着，好像经受不住自己的力道。罗玛尼抚摸着那柔软的金色发丝，将所有怀中人的呻吟声全部吞进自己口中。强势且坚定的禁锢住意图挣脱的金发英灵，全身心接纳着伴随着对方高潮而溢散出的强大魔力。

罗玛尼没有停下，只是放缓了动作也没有减轻力道，插进体内的硬物一下又一下的碾压着最敏感的地方，试图延长对方的高潮。

“唔——”吉尔伽美什猛地睁大双眼，近在咫尺还保持着亲吻自己的白发从者，睁开的双眼眼底尽是细碎又耀眼的金色。

他分不清这究竟是一场酣畅淋漓的性事还是无穷无尽的折磨，意识似乎脱离了躯体，无力的承受着对方给与的最后的快感。

真是，漂亮的眼神啊。

他摸着白发从者的眼角。

属于本王的。

C闪：调戏你的是另一个我，为什么要操哭本王？

A闪：这家伙居然操了那个过劳死，有点意思啊。


End file.
